The Dead of Dale
by island baby
Summary: A sickness has fallen over the Town of Dale. Bard will set things right, by any means. But, he can't do it all by himself. Sigrid has grown into a promising archer and strong leader, If only she'd stop being so distracted by that darn Prince. Zombie fic! SigridxFili BardxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bard tried to make Tildas birthday as happy as he could, but it was always a bittersweet occasion. He never resented Tilda for her birth; he couldn't. Even as a baby, Tilda enchanted him with her smile, and laughter. However, the day would always stir up a somber feeling in him.

They would usually spend the day at they're mothers lone gravesite. A single large stone marked her resting place on top of a hill, underneath a large pine tree. It was a long walk even with horses, but they did it every year. The family left Dale early in the morning and stopped only to have lunch on a rock peak overlooking the remainder of Lake Town.

Only 3 years had passed since Smaug the Dragon was slain, and since Thorin Oakenshield became King under the Mountain, but much had changed. Bard became the Lord of Dale, and now had more responsibility for the town and it's dealings. Sigrid had become the Lady of Dale and had been fighting off marriage proposals since her eighteenth birthday, and on top of that studying Elvish medicine with Tauriel (fiancé to a certain dwarvish prince). Bain was causing more trouble than expected at 16, and Tilda was attending school within Dale.

They moved into a bigger house and ate well every night; this change was mostly welcome. What wasn't so welcome was all of the attention. Not that is was so different for Bard, but Sigrid would cut all of her hair off if only it would make everyone in a tavern not turn and stare at her for a solid ten seconds.

Looking at the destroyed town made them nostalgic and a little proud of Bard.

The sight only made Bard's stomach roll and gave him mild anxiety.

They'd eat lunch, and after they'd have cake and Tilda would blow out a single candle. And continue to hike down the rocky path of the small mountain, at sunset they'd finally arrive.

It was a short visit, but still just as worth it. Tilda wrote a letter and placed it against the smooth stone, and Bard would light a few candles and place them at the base of the stone, illuminating the carving of a rose in the smooth black rock.

They'd make a camp and lay under the stars, Bard would tell them stories of their mother, and lots of laughs would ring out.

Tilda's Birthday was always a pleasant but melancholy day for herself, and her family.

But her birthdate was for some reason an unlucky date…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

A STRANGE SICKNESS 

The land was covered by thick grey cloud all day. And everyone was little grouchy considering the early start they made. 

They stopped to eat lunch already and were only a few minutes outside of Dale, when Tilda pointed out the lack of travelers they'd met so far.

Bard shrugged, "It looks like rain, dear, not desirable conditions for travelling I suppose."

Tilda nodded but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Their horses trotted along the dirt road closer to Dale. However an eerie and uncomfortable silence had fallen over them.

"I can't wait to take a long nap." Bain declared, yawning loudly.

"You'll have to wait. We have a meeting with Ms. Ruthbourne about your tardiness. This evening, remember, Bain?" Sigrid tilted her head to look at him and raised her eyebrow. 

He let out an exaggerated sigh, "It was only once, not four times. Honestly."

"Nonsense, I have several witnesses telling me about the many times they've seen you roaming about DURING class time." Sigrid said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're going to take the word of strangers over my word? I'm your own brother. Sigrid, I swear on our blood that I've only intentionally not gone to class one-"

Bard hushed their bantering harshly and stopped his horse. The Gates of Dale were a mere 300 yards away, however, there was absolutely no noise. Nothing. No chatter, no footsteps, no music. It was so silent if a pin dropped, it would echo throughout the entire town.

Everyone tensed. "What's going on?" Tilda asked. 

The air was still and not even the birds were singing. 

"I don't know. Sigrid, come with me. Bain, Tilda stay with the horses." Bard jumped off his horse and grabbed his bow and arrows; he tossed an extra bow to Sigrid. Bard passed the reins to Bain, and Sigrid followed.

"Da, can't I come?" Bain pleaded.

"No, son." Bard said in a serious tone, "Take Tilda, and the horses to the other side of this hill. We'll be back shortly."

Bain sighed and did as he was told. The horses trotted along the rocky green hill and disappeared behind it.

Sigrid followed Bard closely, "Have you been practicing?" Bard asked, he handed her his quiver full of arrows and kept a one for himself.

"Yes, whenever I can." She said, worried confusion in her voice. She was suddenly glad that she had made archery her hobby but a little worried about what she might have to use it for. Bard was only hoping that she would never need to use it at all.

The closer they came to the gates the more on edge they became. Looking in through the gates there appeared to be no sign of life within.

They reached them and Bard stopped, turned to Sigrid and spoke in a very hushed tone, "Were going to split up, alright? I need you to be very quiet. We don't know what the situation is yet, or if there is any immediate danger, but this is going to be very quick. Go Left as far down as The Marketplace, and stay hidden, okay? When you get to the marketplace, turn around and I will meet you back here."

Bard was holding the back of her shoulder and looking straight into her eyes as he spoke, "Understand?"

Sigrid swallowed thickly and nodded, "I understand."

They walked into the town and turned opposite ways, Bard grabbed her arm, "Sigrid, if you get scared, come back here and wait outside."

She nodded again, trying to hide the anxiety she felt in her gut.

They split up; Sigrid kept her fathers words in mind, staying low and out of sight.

However, there seemed to be nobody there to see her anyways, the town was deserted.  
Things were left out, carts, drinks on tables, half eaten food, like everyone had just stopped what they were doing and left.

Sigrid had a very strong feeling that she should turn around and go back, but the Marketplace was in sight and it would be senseless to turn back now.

She turned the corner and was greeted with more emptiness, she relaxed and began looking around, she walked into one of the stands selling kitchen supplies and looked in the back for anyone, she was met again with emptiness.

She sighed and turned around a little to quickly and her bow knocked over a couple hanging pots and pans.

The loud clanging echoed through the town for what must've been minutes. Sigrid cringed the whole time. 

"Oops." She muttered, just as she was leaning down to pick them up, a pair of running foot steps approaching her startled her. She stumbled and looked up at The merchant who was actually in the store, in fact only a mere four feet from her a gaining. However he wasn't exactly same the merchant Sigrid knew.

His eyes were rolling into the back of his head, his hand stretched out for her and he as made the most horrifying screeching noise, Sigrid, being very alarmed, clapped him over the head more than once with the cast iron frying pan she had in her hand. He fell on the ground and stopped moving.

Only that too, sent out a loud clanging noise. She looked at the body lying still on the ground, worried about what she'd just done. She backed out of the stand with the frying pan still in her hand and heard even faster paced footsteps coming closer.

Sigrid was panicking now and broke out in a full run for the path she had came in on. Only to find the entire population of Dale seemed to be converging on her from every direction. She turned just in time to avoid one of the people flinging themselves at her with their mouth wide open, they turned sharply and she bashed them with an upwards blow with the frying pan.

"WAATCH OUT!" A rough voice yelled, just as throwing knife flew by her ear, and into the face of one of the attackers.

She turned and saw a several dwarves cutting a path through the hordes of people,  
he father was among them,

"Sigrid, come on. Hurry!" He roared at her, motioning her to follow them.

Sigrid ran with them, following close behind, however the people of Dale were following them just as closely. Some ran like animals, and others ran like people but faster, sprinting instead of running.

"Close the gate!" Bard yelled as they quickly approached it, they all grabbed on of the doors and pulled it shut, the footsteps and snarls of the people quickly approaching. It closed and the running hordes of people could be heard crashing into it.

Luckily the doors opened inward and could only be opened from the inside by pulling.

Some of the dwarves laughed, excited about having cheated death, and some pulled the others to the side to speculate what was going on within Dale.

Sigrid however, was taking very large breaths and trying to calm herself. She plopped down on a rock and wasn't too concerned with anything or anyone, as she tried to control her adrenaline and anxiety.

Bard noticed the panic in her eyes and kneeled down beside her, "Are you alright?"

Sigrid let out a breathy laugh, "I will be."

Bard nodded, kissed the top of her head and joined the dwarves, who seemed to be trying to explain what was happening.

"You're very good with that thing." A voice said.

She looked up and was met with the gaze of Prince Kili; she made a confused noise and then noticed she still had the frying pan in her hand.

She smiled, "Thank you, your Majesty. I've had many years of practice."

Kili winced, "Kili, is just fine. It's very strange… what's happened to the people of Dale, I mean." He said the last part more to himself, than her. He took a seat on the large rock beside her.

"Aye, It is. We've only been gone a night, how could this happen to quickly…" Sigrid's thoughts became worried.

She began listening to her father's conversation with the dwarves:

"No, Thorin was reluctant to even allow us to come to Dale." The one she remembered as Dwalin spoke.

"When did you notice these changes? We've only been gone a day and night." Bard asked.

"This mornin'. Dale is usually up and making a racket by nine. However it was much after and there wasn't so much as a stir." Dwalin told him.

"I'm not sure what it is, perhaps a sickness?" Another Dwarf chimed in.

"It could be an enchantment. Or a curse. Come, bring your family to Erebor. Balin might have an idea what to do." Dwalin said, before Bard could decline, Dwalin had whistled loudly and a small heard of ponies ran up the west side of the steep hill. 

Bain and Tilda also came out of hiding their horses also alerted by Dwalin's loud whistle.

Bard sighed. To Erebor it was. 


End file.
